Assasins Creed
by Ella Martenez
Summary: IF the flock kicked Max out and they find her in NYC, and she has changed so much. What Jeb trained her to be looks like a kitten compared to what she is now. With a new family and a dangerous new job, what do they do? And what if that dangerous job...is an assasin? FAX! IGGYxXxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off whatever95's(who, apparently, carent speel) "****Black Oblivion"**** I took the wonderful idea and changed it around a little.**

MPOV

CHAPPIE 1

I SLOWLY and menacingly walked down the ally, I could hear the song "Glad you came" playing inside the club. This was NOT my scene. But it was plainly necessary. This was normally Alex's scene. But Alex was at the store tonight.

This was the only job my family was good at. The only one we could let our anger out, legally. We were assassins for the local Prison. The ones where "Dead or alive" was dismissed long ago. The coppers wanted them dead, and dead only. That was our job.

I walked into the club, shivering.

Oh! I should explain… I'm Maximum Ride. But so much more. The flock kicked me to the curb a few years back. I was taken back to the school. Long story short, I was tougher, stronger, faster, and more deadly. I was **_THE MAXIMUM_**. My family could confirm.

I was afraid that people could see my wings, but I was wearing a huge jacket, so I eliminated that thought from my head. I did my job quickly and slowly. I spotted my target. He had a good hangover, so goodness knows how many girls had had their hands on him tonight. Good. I spiked his drink, poison. So anyone who danced with him could cover up my tracks. Could this get any easier?

I ignored all the wolf whistles as I ran out, joining the millions of people in NYC. I made my way to the apt. building, and went into our room. In there, I was Si jamming.

Si's real name was Anastasia. She was a cool girl, a music fanatic. She had straight honey blonde hair with tons of blue streaks, thin dark pink lips, button nose, small almond shaped eyes the color of diamonds but her pupil is a dark dark purple that looks blackish. She will wear anything from Hot topic.

She was flipping around her knife expertly. It had a six-inch blade with a dimond every inch. Her brother gave it to her, triggering her fascination for anything sharp.

She was flipping it around like a pro, and jamming to what I thought was Evanescence, Going Under. (**A/N I LOVE THAT BAND! K I'll shut up now…)**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me, going under_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you_

_Just when I thought, I reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again, I'm going under_

_Drowning in you, I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_[ From: .net ]_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again, I'm going under_

_Drowning in you, I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me, I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under_

_I'm dying again, I'm going under_

_Drowning in you, I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm going under_

She finished and noticed I was there. She paused her beloved music and turned to me.

"What?!" She snapped. That was her. I bit bipolar. She was fine while listening to music, but when I come in, she gets all grumpy. Weird.

"Nothing. Where are the others?"

"At the store." Humf. Fine. Be like that Ms. GrumpyPants.

**FIC OF THE CHAPPIE!: Muted by Piplup99**

**I'll try to upload every day.**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	2. Can't even read minds!

**Apparently you guys like it. I need OC'S! Check out "Help Me" latest chapter for the form to fill out and also add mutation.**

**HERE YA GOOOOOOOOO…**

CHAPPIE 2

MPOV

Just then, Alex, Blaze, and Flare walked in.

Alex was a cute girl, my BFF. She had short blonde hair, a childish attitude, and hazel eyes. She was a few months younger than me. She was part bird, part snake.

Blaze and Flare were brother and sister. They have blonde hair, with a few streaks of red on their left. They were part phoenix, part cat, and part human. They were good kids, and great assassins. They look small, so it helped them persuade people to trust them.

Si transformed into a cat, she was black with a few flames on her head and back. Alex shrieked. She was pretty girly. Then Si changed back. Alex put her hand on her heart.

"I will never get used to that. Gosh, don't scare me like that." She snapped. Si grinned a sincere smile. Don't be fooled, she would kill all of us in a second without guilt if we turned on her. That's something to admire.

She shook her head, and her thick blonde hair flew in her face. After brushing them off, she smirked.

"Or maybe you're just too girly." It was true, Alex was pretty girly. Well, in her defense she _is _a girl. Oh well. Si huffed, and stuffed her earphones back into her ears. Then played something I think sounded like "It's not over" by Daughtry. (**A/N LOOOOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEEEE THAT SONG!KK I'll shut up…)** I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. Blaze stood in my way.

"Max, I will NOT let you set the kitchen on fire…_again._ That's me, Flare, and Si's job!" I did one of my don't-give-me-that-crap-and-get-out-of-my-way-before-I-kill-you glares, and he shrank. I smirked. When I put my hand on the handle, Blaze snapped his fingers and the handle caught on fire. He quickly put my fingers out before damage could be done.

I grinned at him and launched him into a big hug and shouted

"I forgive you! I'll never hurt you again! I won't mess up on your sandwiches either!"

Ya right. This my life we're talking about. Not some pansies.

Instead of that, I grinned cheekily at him and kneeled down to him. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You know what happens when you mess with Maximum Ride?" He looked scared beyond belief.

"You die a slow. Painful. _Death._" He was quaking in his shoes, and he woulda soiled his pants if Alex hadn't ruined the moment.

"Ya right. You wouldn't do that to Blaze. Maybe Justin Beiber, **(A/N FOREVER HATE JUSTIN BEIBER! I need to shut up more…..)** but not Blaze." Darn that girl. She can't even read minds!

**How is it? I know, I need to shut up more, but so what?**

**Fic of the chappie: Locked In by .WHAT**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	3. Cookie fun

**RACISIM. (I hate.)**

**Ok, now that I have your attention, I STILL NEED OC'S! I NEED THE O C!**

**Continue.**

**CHAPPIE 38659374948833482939 [3]**

**MPOV**

"So, what did ya get?" I asked, pointing to the bags.

"That's for us to know and you to wonder about." Flare said.

"Oh, I'll find out before the day is out."

"The day almost _is_ out, idiot." Si snapped. That's Si for ya. Hey, when she's happy she's worth it. She really is nice.

"Then I'll have to find out fast then, huh?" I said. My nose flew up in the air, and I smelt the _heavenly _smell of…chocolate chip cookies!

"Gimmie my cookies!" I screamed, as I launched into the air, aiming to them. Flare shrieked and Blaze screamed. Alex stuck her tongue out and ran. When I landed, I landed almost directly on the cookies. But I made sure not to squish them.

"Don't have to wonder anymore!" I said. Then, Blaze started slow-mo. running towards me, screaming 'NOOOOOOOOO…..'. He was looking really stupid. Said the girl holding cookies to her like gold. I quickly popped a cookie in my mouth.

"NA NA NA NA NA NA!" I screamed. Ok, not the most mature reply, but since when was I mature?

**Ha-ha! How was it? I STILL NEED OC'S! GIMMIE OC'S! I will put the flock in next chappie.**

**FIC OF THE CHAPPIE!: Disappearance by Dinomonsterer**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	4. 5,winged kids

**Ok, I'm updating off my grandmas iPad, so it might be a little short. Oh we'll. **

**ThereWasAPersonAndIForgotThe NameAndImTooLazyTooLook**:** I need 2more boy OCS but have somebody working on 1 so yeah can you please do 1?**

**EverybodyElseStillToLazyToCh eck: Thanks for all the great reviews guys!**

**Ok, chappie I think 4**

MPOV

Ok, not everyone was back yet. The boys still had yet to come back, even though Blaze was already here. After the cookie extravaganza, we started chilling, listening to some Skillrex off of Si's iPod. Where she got it, I don't know, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to know.

Si asked if I was hungry, and said no. My stomach started rumbling in protest.

"You'll hang for this, traitor!" I shouted to my stomach. Si snickered. It was still nighttime when we heard a knock on the door. I grabbed the handgun on the table, Si pulled out her dagger, Flare and Blaze grabbed their half swords/half daggers from their sheathes. Alex was in the kitchen, and running grab reaching for the ruger 22 in her belt. (We both share a fascination with hand guns.)

I slowly, and cautiously, opened the door. At the door, were five,_ winged,_ kids I never wanted to see again.

**How was it? Good? Bad? R&R?**

**Fic of the chappie: Sir, Yes, Sir by lavalamp29**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	5. Freak out

**Ooooooooooo! Cliffie!**

**Chappie I lose track**

**MPOV**

At the door was the flock, Fang in front. I pulled out my ruger 22. I shot at his head. Darn him and his ducking skills! I shot till my magazine was out, whitch was about nine rounds. He ducked them all. He turned around, and saw that the bullets made a frowning face. He screamed, (like a little girl,) and ran into the room. Idiot. Normally, if somebody is trying to kill you, you run away, not into the room.

In a fiery rage, I grabbed the kinfe on a nearby table, and cornered him on the wall. I started stabbing, him moving at the last second of each one. In my blind rage, I kept missing. I heard ponding in the hall, two pairs of footstaps thumping against the hard floor.

"What's going on in there!?" Two voices yelled. The boys were here. The boys being Si's brother, Jake, and Donny. Jake was a cool kid, and Donny was an all round dare devil. He would do immensly stupid things just for the thrill of it.

They thundered into the room, pausing when they saw me. Jake frowned, and yelled at me for attacking him.

"You just won't freaking die!" I screamed at Fang. Every one teamed up, and tried their best to calm me down. I saw Si sigh, and walk up behind me throught the cornner of my eye. She grabbed her knife, and held it up to my throught untill I calmed down.

I mean, who wouldn't that calm down?

I quickly calmed, no point in dragging this out, and we sat. I snarled at the old flock. They winced.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Max, we want you back." Fang said. And those five words, sumed up the rest of my life.

**How is it? Ok-ish? I'd like to thank tomgirl1313 for Si and Jake, DualStarduster for I think Blaze and Flare. I made up Donny and Alex by myself.**

**FIC OF THE CHAPPIE!: It's a Hard Life by PatricknotStar**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	6. Death?

**I got a lot of reviews! Now, I am having a competition! Whoever gives me the best death threat, can see a preview of a chapter next week before its time to release it! Now, get the threats rolling!**

Chapter 5

MPOV

I hate the flock. I freaking hate them. They are stupid, ignorant, ungrateful, little jerks. I hope they die in a huge pit on the side of the road. All of them. Except Nudge, she laws the only one that objected for me leaving. But they overruled her. I still love her, but the rest of the flock can jump off a cliff with wings duct taped to their backs. See just how much I hate them?

Anyways, those five words summed up my entire life. My perfect life was ruined by them, repaired by the new flock, and I'm trying not to let it break again. Total trotted in last, like he ruled the world. We all sat, and Si, in an attempt to avoid the conversation by offering to cook dinner.

"Sit. You're not wiggling out of this one." I said sternly. She sat carefully. that's one of the things I love about this new flock. They knew to listen to me or die. The old flock would sneer and snap 'make me'. I normally would, but still. It's nice to not have to chase them around the house four billion times.

"We need you back Max. Desperately." Fang said.

"We'll you shoulda considered that when you kicked me out." I snapped.

"Max please, Nudge is getting sicker every day and you took the Max card so we can't afford the medicine! It might be cancer! We could need chemo! We need you to help or Nudge could die!" For the first time, I noticed Iggy carrying Nudge. She had a weird greenish tint. Her eyes were glazed over, staring into nowhere. The only sign she was still alive was that she was blinking and slightly breathing. I quickly stood. everybody's eyes widened. I hurried over to Nudge. And took her.

I laid her down on the couch. Thoughts raced through my head a million miles an hour._ Is Nudge ok? Could she...die?_

**Ooooooo! Another cliffie! Remember the death threats!**

**Fic of the chappie:** **When a winged girl meets a magic boy by Alyson May**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	7. THE EVIL AN (Pls read?)

**Ok, I know, AN, it sucks. But It's importaint. I now have a schedule**

**Monday: Help Me**

**Tuesday: Double take**

**Wendsday: New story I'm gonna be starting**

**Thursday: Help Me**

**Friday: Another new story (Psych/MaxRide)**

**Saturday: Assasins creed**

**Sunday: Whatever I feel like updating**

**That's all!**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	8. Another stupid AN

Ok, today I must direct you to my Christmas special. Check out my profile.

-Fly On

Ella


	9. Karma

**Ok, ze time has come to update! Happy new years! Im still gonna update on the 30th and 31st. Kk? Cause im just that awesome.**

**Let us begin.**

**Chappie i need to keep track.**

**APOV (ANASTASIA)**

I studied Nudges features, she looked pretty. Max had put me on first watch. Little did she know tgat I dont sleep even if I'm not on watch. I have a _terrible_ case if insomnia. I only get about a half hour of sleep. But It's enough. I dont need sleep. I just like it, love it, savor it, and would bust quite a few heads for it.

Nudge was the only one who stood up gor Max when they kicked her out. So I had respect for her. I stared out the window. Everything seemed so peaceful tonight. I sighed, abd walked over to Donny. I gently shook his shoulder and tokd him to take watch, and that I was going out to do a job. He nodded, and told me to be careful.

I slunk out into the welcoming darkness of night. It felt good. The slow and steady sound of the wind whistling past my ears comforted me. Ahead of me was darkness, yet it only took a few seconds for my trained eyes focused. I had a nission. And I needed to complete it. The guys name was Jonathin Dayton. He had apparently killed like, a berkillion people in a week. Karma time.

I slid along the sides of the allys, so i was invisible to the human eye. I spotted Jonathin, and dicided to play with hin a little. I sliwly reached my finger out, and a tiny flame bounced out of it. He jumped and teirled. He couldnt see me. I did it again, and again, then I just fried him. The cops really didnt care if they were brutally murdered, or went missing and bever seen again. As long as the public didnt see. We were out in the city, but there was noone in our ally.

He was a crisp, burnt so bad you would make a bonfire with him thinking he was a log. I laughed. It felt good to avenge all of the people he had wronged. He had a look of shock and pure horrer on his face. It overjoyed me that I could scare someone this much.

When I got back, Donny was asleep, and Jake, my brother, was taking watch.

"Whitch case didja take?" He asked.

"The Jonathin Dayton case."

"Let me guess, he is currently dead?"

"Yuppo." He sighed.

"Get some rest Si, you need it."

**Ok, soooo... Yeah. I hope ya like it. Im gonna try to write the Psych/Max Ride thing today, but I dunno. **

**Fic of le chappie: Maximum Ride:The Big Dance competition by I forgot**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	10. Nudge and the Drama Llama

**Ok, I'm stupid. I read Creepypasta's about Herobrine, the ghost who haunts Minecraft. Worst. Decision. Ever. **

**Chappie I'm pretty sure 5**

**MPOV**

I woke up to the sound of bacon frying. AKA, the sound of heavan frying. I think a pig is a mans best friend. I mean, I like dogs, but when ypur pig dies you can have a BBQ. _I'm sorry your pig died...can I come over for breakfeast?_ I inagined hazily to myself.

I felt shuffling next to me, and my leg flew up and kicked where the sun dosent shine. I heard a moan of pain and a thump. I opened my eyes to see Fang, on the floor next to me, in the fetal position. That sight alone brought me great joy. I started cracking up. Fang looked at me, and gave me a glare. Compared to mine, his glare gave a fly courage to land on the swatter.

I stifked my laugheter, and he moaned and hobbled to the kitchen. I giggled an got up. I quickly locjed my door abd changed into my usual attire. I walked to the room Nudge was in.

"Is she ok?" I asked Donny. He nodded.

"I discovered something. Sonething you won't like." I froze.

"W-w-w-what?" i stuttered. He pulled up the back of her shirt just a little. There was a bump, that was skin colored, yet slightly greener than the rest of her skin.

"So what?!" I snapped.

"Max, Nudge has a tumor in her back."

**Ohhhh! Will Nudge be ok? I hope she will be... Oh wait...I'm the writer so everything I say goes! Yay!**

**Fic of the chapiiiiiiie: Maximum Ride: Over Seas? By Harry Potter and Ezio for Life**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	11. YAY!

**Ohhh! Will Nudge be ok? Will there be Fax? Where is this story going? Will I stop asking questions? LIKE IM GONNA TELL YOU!**

**Let the chappie begin.**

**Chapter Cookie**

**NPOV**

Where am I? I thought hazily. Am I dead?! It would be good to die... Nnot that I would kill myself or anything! It's just, there is no reason to live. Everyone wants me dead anyways...

Well there HAS to be SOME reason to live, otherwise I wouldn't be here. But I can't die. Not while Max is alive. Not while Max is breathing. I had lost all faith in Angel when she betrayed Max.

I felt pain in my back. Searing pain. It felt like my back was on fire, or bring torn open, or both. Memories hit me faster than a speedtrain. The memory of Jeb breaking us out, New York, the E house, kicking Max out... I was in my own little world. And I loved it here. Suddenly, I saw him. I saw Ari.

"Nudge? You have to go! It's not your time!" He screamed.

"Not my time for what?" I panicked.

"Not your time to die! You are dead Nudge, and I'm gonna try my best to bring you back." He yelled. I felt a sucking in my back, pulling my back to a black hole.

"Wait! I don't wanna go!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, you have too! Tell Max I love her!" I was sucked into the hole, and that was the last I saw of Ari for a _long, long_ time.

MPOV

I had let Jake do surgery on Nudge, and I was _really_ worried. The comforting sound of Nudge's breathing terrified me for about ten seconds, by stopping completely. Jake started to panic. He started doing CPR, and I was worrying my head off. After, a little bit, she regained her breathing, and her eyes popped open. _Thank goodness..._

"Ari said he loves you." Were her first words. I gasped, and I felt warm tears streaming down my face. The green was quickly gone from her composure.

_Thank whoever is up there that let her live..._

__**YAY! Well, the story is not over yet. I'm looking for a beta reader! BETA READERS COME TO ME!  
**

**FIC OF THE CHAPPIO: Transylvania High by Disney'sGurl  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


End file.
